


Bajka o tym, co mogło się zdarzyć

by juana_a



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Unhappy Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bryce już prawie zapomniał, jak dobrze jest siedzieć na podłodze w pokoju Chucka i nie robić nic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajka o tym, co mogło się zdarzyć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/gifts).



> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompt: Richard Siken - Snow and Dirty Rain ( _Explaining will get us nowhere. I was away, I don’t know where, lying on the floor, pretending I was dead. etc._ )
> 
> spoilery do końca drugiego sezonu.

[2005]

Sara ma piękne oczy i uroczy uśmiech. Bryce lubi leżeć obok niej na plaży Costa da Prata — słońce leniwie przesuwa się po jej opalonym na brązowo ciele, ogrzewa je, otula swoimi promieniami — i patrzeć, jak uśmiecha się do nieba i chmur. Lubi wplatać palce w jej miękkie, lśniące włosy, zawijać lok wokół swojego palca. Sara to lubi. Uśmiecha się do niego, jej oczy błyszczą i Bryce myśli, że ma szczęście, za które powinien być wdzięczny.

Próbuje więc. Całuje ją delikatnie, jej usta są miękkie, rozchylają się zapraszająco, kiedy tylko jego wargi zetkną się z jej. Smakuje truskawkami, wanilią i portugalskim słońcem, pachnie latem, morzem i wiatrem. Kładzie się na rozłożonym na piasku ręczniku i przyciąga go do siebie, zapraszająco rozchylając nogi. Jej palce w jego włosach i na jego plecach. Wygina się w łuk, kiedy jego dłonie rozwiązują stanik jej bikini, dotykają jej piersi i Bryce myśli, że ma naprawdę cholerne szczęście, na które nie zasługuje.

Unosi się lekko i patrzy w błyszczące oczy Sary, dotyka kciukiem jej zaczerwienionych, opuchniętych ust. Sara rozchyla wargi i delikatnie ssie jego palec, a Bryce zamyka oczy, ze wszystkich sił starając się myśleć, że Sara jest doskonała. Tym razem prawie mu się to udaje. Prawie.

Bo Sara, absolutnie cudowna Sara, nie jest Chuckiem.

 

[2002]

Bryce jakimś cudem zdobywa bilety na premierę Władcy Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże. Na początku ma zamiar oddać je Chuckowi i powiedzieć, żeby zabrał Jill. Naprawdę ma zamiar. Ale tuż zanim wyciąga je z torby, zmienia zdanie i ten jeden raz w życiu postanawia być samolubny. Idą na premierę razem i Bryce może udawać, że to randka. To głupie, wie o tym, ale od jakiegoś czasu udawanie to jest jak kostium, do którego dostosował się tak dobrze, że czasem zapomina go zdjąć.

Kiedy wracają na kampus kłócą się o wyższość Aragorna nad Eomerem, Bryce trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie zachwyca się tym pierwszym i Chuck śmieje się z niego, mówiąc, że od początku wiedział, że to się skończy złamanym sercem. Bryce chce zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że już dawno z tego wyrósł, ale zamiast tego tylko uderza Chucka lekko w ramię i obiecuje, że zabierze go kiedyś do Nowej Zelandii. Chuck prycha i oświadcza, że to raczej on, przyszły multimilioner, zabierze tam jego.

Bryce ma plan na to, co stanie się po ich udawanej randce. Kiedy zamknie drzwi do pokoju, Chuck pchnie go na nie i pocałuje go, przygryzie jego wargę i Bryce poczuje smak krwi na języku. Poczuje duże dłonie wsuwające się pod jego koszulkę i odchyli głowę, ułatwiając Chuckowi dostęp do swojej szyi, uniesie ręce i wplecie palce w jego włosy, owijając sobie jego krótki lok wokół palca wskazującego. Westchnie, kiedy poczuje jego usta na swojej szczęce, przesuwające się niżej, w dół szyi, zlizujące pot z zagłębienia między obojczykami.

Bryce zapytałby wtedy, co z Jill? Chuck, nie patrząc mu w oczy, odpowiedziałby, że wygląda na to, że w tej bajce to on, Bryce, dostanie szczęśliwe zakończenie. I Bryce by uwierzył. Wtedy naprawdę by uwierzył, że on i Chuck mogą mieć swoje „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. Mimo wszystko. Mimo dzielących ich sekretów, mimo tego, że Bryce jest szpiegiem, a Chuck ma dziewczynę, która przyjdzie rano i pocałuje go na dzień dobry, a potem znikną za drzwiami i tym razem to ona pojedzie do Chucka na święta, a on na misję do Bangkoku.

Chuck nie pcha go na drzwi i nie całuje go. Spędzają całą noc na podłodze, grając w planszówkę i dyskutując o filmie. Bryce nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Bierze, co może dostać.

Możliwe, że tak jest lepiej.

 

[2007]

W pokoju Bryce’a w ekskluzywnym hotelu w Waszyngtonie nie ma ani kawałka wolnej przestrzeni. Łóżko, stół, nawet podłoga są zasłane papierami, wydrukami analiz, wycinków z gazet, raportów, wszelkich skrawków informacji, jakie udało mu się zdobyć. Bryce stoi przy drzwiach i obserwuje pokój, starając się znaleźć jakieś połączenie, cokolwiek, co pozwoli mu rozwiązać zagadkę, uspokoić dręczącą go niepewność, uczucie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Zamiast tego myśli o tym, że to przypomina mu Stanford, pokój jego i Chucka w czasie sesji, kiedy wszystkie książki i notatki zaścielały każdy skrawek terenu i trzeba było chodzić pomiędzy nimi na palcach. Szybko okazało się, że to bardzo dobra metoda, że czasami dwa kroki pomagały zrozumieć cztery miesiące ćwiczeń i trzy strony lektur obowiązkowych.

Tak Bryce odkrywa plany Fulcrum. Robi trzy kroki w lewo i widzi element układanki, którego mu wcześniej brakowało. Podnosi zdjęcie z podłogi, powoli dopasowuje w kilku innych miejscach, podnosi kolejne zadrukowane kartki i zaczyna rozumieć, że przypadkiem trafił na niewłaściwą stronę i wcale mu się to nie podoba. To zwyczajnie nie tak miało być.

Siada na łóżku i jeszcze raz czyta wszystkie zgromadzone materiały, próbuje zrozumieć jak najwięcej z tajnych planów, których nie powinien znać, i znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. W jakiś sposób myśli o Chucku i to pierwsza rzecz, która w tym wszystkim naprawdę go przeraża. Myśl o Chucku, dla którego kiedyś już poświęcił wszystko, na czym kiedykolwiek naprawdę mu zależało (Chucka), przy okazji rujnując mu życie. I Bryce zastanawia się, jakim cudem ma się na to zdobyć po raz drugi.

Więc stara się nie myśleć o Chucku, wmówić sobie, że to najgorszy pomysł, na jaki mógł wpaść, że na pewno jest inne wyjście, ale to nie działa i wszystko się urywa, za każdym razem wracając do Chucka.

W końcu Bryce podchodzi do barku i nalewa sobie whisky. Wypija pół szklanki jednym haustem, alkohol piecze w gardle, powoduje kaszel, ale to dobrze, o to właśnie chodziło. Bierze butelkę ze sobą i wychodzi na balkon. Obserwuje nocne niebo i wyobraża sobie, co by było, gdyby zapytał Chucka o zgodę. Planuje spotkanie krok po kroku, w najmniejszych szczegółach, jak robił to dawno temu w Stanford. Nie zadzwoni wcześniej, nie wyśle e—maila z prośbą o spotkanie, żeby nie zepsuć mu niespodzianki (nie pozwolić mu powiedzieć „nie”). Pojedzie prosto do Burbank, poczeka aż Chuck wróci z pracy, zje obiad z Ellie i wróci do swojego pokoju. Będzie siadał do komputera, kiedy Bryce wejdzie przez otwarte okno i zapyta wesoło:

— Tęskniłeś za mną, Chuck?

Zupełnie jakby dopiero co się rozstali, jakby nie było tych czterech lat i wypełnionych koszmarami nocy, myśli spychanych za grube, budowane z takim trudem ściany. Chuck nie będzie krzyczał. Wstanie od komputera, jego oczy rozszerzone ze zdziwienia.

— Bryce? — zapyta, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Co ty tu robisz?

Bryce odpowie lekko, że wpadł zobaczyć, co słychać. Zapyta, czy Chuck nie chce wyskoczyć na pizzę, może mogliby razem pójść do kina, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Chuck pokręci głową, mruknie coś do siebie i powie, że nie, że nie ma ochoty na pizzę i nie chce iść do kina. A potem zapyta dlaczego i Bryce nie będzie udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Westchnie ciężko, siądzie na łóżku i odpowie, że to długa historia. Chuck przyniesie piwo z lodówki, siądą na podłodze i Bryce opowie mu wszystko, całą historię od początku do końca. A potem zada pytanie i Chuck powie „tak”, bo teraz będzie rozumiał, bo jest Chuckiem, który zawsze wie, co należy zrobić.

Zanim Bryce wyjdzie oknem, Chuck złapie go za rękę, odwróci jego twarz do swojej i pocałuje, mocno, gwałtownie, jakby czekał na to od lat i to wystarczy, żeby odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie. Tak, tęsknił. Chuck pchnie go na biurko, ręką przesunie klawiaturę na bok, następnym ruchem pomoże mu zdjąć koszulkę. Bryce przeklnie, próbując rozpiąć guziki służbowej koszuli Chucka i obaj się roześmieją, jak nie śmiali się od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Potem Chuck pocałuje go w to wrażliwe miejsce pod prawym uchem, o którym nie wie (jeszcze) i Bryce westchnie, odchylając głowę.

Wyjdzie dużo później, kiedy niebo będzie już blednąć, i ledwie będzie mieć czas wstąpić do hotelu po walizkę, zanim będzie musiał jechać na lotnisko, skąd odleci do Waszyngtonu. Chuck pocałuje go na do widzenia i każe mu na siebie używać. I pisać. Bo jak nie, to znajdzie go na końcu świata.

Oczywiście, Bryce nie ma czasu polecieć do Burbank i z powrotem. Nie ma czasu zapytać Chucka o zdanie. Zamiast tego, kiedy naciska przycisk „wyślij”, wyobraża sobie, że Chuck stoi tuż obok, zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku i mówi „zrób to”.

Tak jest lepiej. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie miałby odwagi zapytać wprost.

 

[2000]

Jest piątkowy wieczór w środku maja. Jest gorąco i duszno, Bryce jest zmęczony po całym dniu zajęć, a na dodatek trener kazał mu zostać po treningu i zrobić kilka dodatkowych ćwiczeń, twierdząc, że nie jest w formie. Czy naprawdę tal trudno zrozumieć, że przez cały tydzień panuje niemiłosierny upał i Bryce jest przemęczony, bo oczywiście wybrał za dużo zajęć w tym semestrze? Jakoś musiał pogodzić to, co go interesowało z tym, co interesowało Chucka. Kiedy otwiera drzwi do pokoju, jedyne o czym marzy to prysznic i łóżko.

Godzinę później jest w zadymionym, pełnym studentów barze i powoli sączy piwo, podczas gdy siedzący po jego obu stronach Chuck i Jill kłócą się o coś, nawet nie wie o co, bo jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby zwracać na to uwagę. Wie tylko, że wrzeszczą mu do uszu, bo jest głośno — muzyka, przekrzykujący się ludzie, w końcu jest środek maja, piątkowa noc i kampus tętni życiem. Bryce nie chciał przychodzić, naprawdę chciał się położyć i przespać następnych dwanaście godzin, ale Chuck spojrzał na niego tym swoim spojrzeniem słodkiego szczeniaczka i niech mu ktoś powie, jak miał na to powiedzieć „nie”.

W końcu Chuck i Jill przestają do siebie krzyczeć. Wstają od stolika i Chuck pyta, czy Bryce’owi nie będzie przeszkadzać, jak go zostawią samego. Uśmiecha się i macha ręką, dostaje najszerszy uśmiech Chucka w nagrodę i zostaje przy stoliku sam, powoli popijając swoje piwo. Normalnie, byłby już przy barze, otoczony ludźmi, Bryce Larkin — dusza towarzystwa. Dzisiaj siedzi sam i obserwuje, jak ręce Chucka oplatają talię Jill, a jej dłonie wędrują w dół jego pleców, zanim nagle przesuwa je w górę, przyciąga Chucka do siebie i całuje — długo, gwałtownie, namiętnie. Dłonie Bryce’a zaciskają się w pięści; stara się odwrócić wzrok, wmówić sobie, że to nie znaczenia. Oczywiście, to nie działa, więc zamiast tego Bryce zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby wstał i szybkim krokiem wszedł na parkiet. Prawdopodobnie, delikatnie odsunąłby Jill i wsunął się pomiędzy nich. Chuck spojrzałby na niego zaskoczony, zapytałby, czy coś się stało, ale Bryce tylko stałby tam, wpatrując się w niego i nie mówiąc nic. W końcu Chuck powiedziałby coś cicho do Jill, czego Bryce by nie usłyszał, bo byłby zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w jego usta i pociągnąłby go w stronę wyjścia.

Powietrze otrzeźwiłoby Bryce’a tylko trochę. W cichej, pustej alejce, do której nie docierałyby dźwięki i nareszcie mógłby usłyszeć własne myśli, Chuck odwróciłby się do Bryce’a i zapytałby, o co chodzi. I Bryce pomyślałby, że może powinien powiedzieć, że nie wie, jest zmęczony i chyba powinien iść spać, ale trwałoby to tylko sekundę, bo zaraz potem stwierdziłby, że pieprzyć to wszystko.

— Pocałuj mnie — odpowiedziałby spokojnie, patrząc Chuckowi prosto w oczy, w których znowu przez ułamek sekundy błyszczałoby zdziwienie, które (może) szybko ustąpiłoby miejsca czemuś innemu, czego Bryce nie potrafiłby do końca określić, i Chuck zrobiłby krok w jego stronę, położyłby rękę na jego karku i pocałowałby go. Pocałowałby go tak, jakby marzył o tym od tygodni, jakby jutro świat miał się skończyć i musieli nadrobić te wszystkie stracone miesiące.

Kiedy Chuck i Jill wracają do stolika, Bryce, nie patrząc na nich, mówi cicho, że jest zmęczony i chyba już pójdzie. Wychodzą wszyscy. Bryce odwraca wzrok, kiedy Chuck całuje Jill na dobranoc. Pięć minut później Bryce leży na łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wsłuchuje się w ciche kliknięcia klawiszy na laptopie Chucka i myśli, że tak też jest dobrze.

Przyjaźń Chucka to i tak więcej, niż mógłby sobie życzyć.

 

[2004]

Paryż jest przereklamowany. Za dużo ludzi, za głośno, Mona Lisa wcale nie wygląda tak niesamowicie, jak obiecują wszyscy znawcy sztuki, a korki na ulicach są tak samo irytujące, jak w każdym innym miejscu na świecie. Nawet widok ze szczytu Wieży Eiffela wcale nie jest lepszy niż widok Empire State Building. No dobrze, widok z Wieży Eiffela jest imponujący, ale to naprawdę nie znaczy, że Paryż nie jest przereklamowany. Jest.

Bryce wzdycha, wpatrując się w światła na Polach Elizejskich i próbuje sam siebie do tego przekonać, stara się nie myśleć, że mieli tu przyjechać z Chuckiem na wycieczkę w nagrodę za ukończenie studiów. Tylko oni dwaj i wymarzone miasto Chucka. Bryce wie, że to niesprawiedliwe. Nie tylko to, że miał obserwować jego entuzjazm i słuchać jego podsycanej ekscytacją paplaniny. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego nie przestaje otrzymywać rzeczy, których pragnął Chuck. To nie on powinien oglądać skąpany w nocnych światłach Paryż ze szczytu Wieży Eiffela, nie na niego powinna czekać butelka wina w luksusowym apartamencie.

Jest w Paryżu z tajną misją, udaje syna bogatego biznesmena, więc agencja zapewnia mu wszystko co najlepsze: apartament na ostatnim piętrze hotelu Le Royal Monceau, najlepsze ciuchy, limuzynę, obiady w najbardziej wykwintnych restauracjach. To trochę ułatwia wmówienie sobie, że Paryż jest przereklamowany. Gdyby był w Paryżu z Chuckiem, mieszkaliby w tanim hotelu studenckim ze skrzypiącą podłogą. Chodziliby na piechotę, żeby jak najwięcej zobaczyć i niczego nie przegapić, czasami — jeśli gdzieś byłoby za daleko — jechaliby metrem, albo pociągiem, wymyślając zabawne historie o królach i słynnych mieszkańcach miasta, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdyby Kirk i Spock znaleźli się tu nagle w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, albo jak wyglądał Paryż po wizycie Darli i Angelusa.

Być może, tylko być może, wracaliby do hotelu po nocnych badaniach na temat paryskich kabaretów, i Bryce trzymałby Chucka za rękę, a on nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Być może, kiedy drzwi do pokoju zamykałyby się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem, Bryce całował tę dużą otwartą dłoń. A potem Chuck by mu ją wyrywał i dotykałby lekko jego policzka, pochylał się i całowałby go delikatnie. Jego usta smakowałyby tanim winem i pomarańczami.

Zamiast tego Bryce uczestniczy w nudnych przyjęciach, udając, że robi to od zawsze. Prowadzi uprzejme rozmowy z biznesmenami i dyplomatami, a po powrocie do hotelu zdaje raport i dokładnie sprawdza wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiał. Kiedy w końcu kładzie się spać, jest zmęczony, prawie zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć o Chucku i o tym, że to on powinien być w Paryżu. Prawie, więc tuż przed zaśnięciem zastanawia się, czy uda mu się sprawić, żeby Chuck wygrał wycieczkę, albo dać mu ją w prezencie na urodziny.

Zaraz potem myśli, że może lepiej nie. Prawdopodobnie nawet to potrafiłby zepsuć.

 

[2008]

Bryce już prawie zapomniał, jak dobrze jest siedzieć na podłodze w pokoju Chucka i nie robić nic. Kolana podciągnięte pod brodę i oplecione ramionami, oczy odruchowo skanujące pomieszczenie, sprawdzające, co się zmieniło, uśmiecha się do siebie, kiedy widzi stary plakat, który przez tyle lat wisiał w ich pokoju. Oczywiście, widzi ukrytą kamerę i podsłuch, więc kiedy wstaje, żeby iść do łazienki, „przypadkiem” zasłania ją rzuconą akurat w tamto miejsce kurtką. Mikrofon spada na podłogę i Bryce nadeptuje na niego „niechcący” wracając. Pięć minut później Sara przychodzi sprawdzić, co się stało, ale w tym momencie wchodzi Chuck z jedzeniem, które zostało z kolacji, więc nie mówi nic. Rzuca jakąś wymówkę, ostatnie przypomnienie planu i wychodzi, rzucając Bryce’owi uważne spojrzenie.

Kiedy zostają sami, Bryce zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Nie jest pewien, czy chce być z Chuckiem sam na sam w pokoju, nie wie, czy będzie w stanie się kontrolować, zachowywać się normalnie, jakby byli tylko przyjaciółmi (którymi są, prawda?). Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy, jedząc i pijąc piwo, i Bryce myśli, że jest prawie tak, jakby znowu byli w Stanford. Poza tym, że nic nie jest tak, jak wtedy.

— Masz jeszcze tę planszówkę… — zaczyna, żeby coś powiedzieć, i zanim kończy, Chuck już jest przy szafce, wyjmuje stare, pogniecione pudełko i z błyszczącymi oczami mówi, że pewnie Bryce mu nie uwierzy, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że o to zapyta.

Przez chwilę Bryce bawi się myślą, że to ten moment, w którym wstaje z podłogi, wyjmuje Chuckowi pudełko z rąk, kładzie je na łóżku i popycha go na ścianę. Całuje go gwałtownie, a on odpowiada niemal tak samo intensywnie. Pozbywają się ubrań w pospiechu, rozrzucając je po całym pokoju (mimo że nie ruszają się z miejsca, tak, Bryce wie, że ta logika nie jest logiczna, ale hej, nie wymagajcie zbyt wiele od człowieka, który właściwie właśnie powstał z martwych, co jest do bani, tak tylko, żebyście wiedzieli). A potem całuje Chucka w szczękę, w szyję i obojczyki, uśmiechając się przy tym jak wariat, szepcząc, że tak długo na to czekał, że przeprasza, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobi nic, bez pytania go o zgodę. Chuck wplata palce w jego włosy, drugą ręką unosi lekko jego głowę i każe mu się zamknąć, po czym całuje go mocno, przygryza jego dolną wargę i Bryce wie, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o nie mieszanie pracy z przyjemnością.

Grają w planszówkę do rana, rozmawiając o Stanford, o wspólnych znajomych, których żaden z nich nie widział od zakończenia szkoły. Opowiadają sobie o swoich misjach i Bryce nie może się nadziwić, że mówią o Chucku. Słucha, jak Chuck mówi o Sarze, jak jego oczy błyszczą i nie opowiada o Paryżu, Portugalii i… cóż, o Sarze.

Tak jest dobrze. On i tak nie mógłby tu zostać i żyć z Chuckiem długo i szczęśliwie. Już nie.

 

[1999]

— Bryce, możesz mi z tym pomóc? — pyta Ellie i zanim zdąży dokończyć pytanie, Bryce już zabiera z jej rąk indyka i niesie go do stołu. Ellie uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, jak prawdopodobnie zrobiłaby jego starsza siostra, gdyby kiedykolwiek ją miał.

Święto Dziękczynienia u Bartowskich okazuje się być najlepszą (poza Chuckiem) rzeczą, jaka wydarzyła mu się w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Tak, Morgan jest trochę (a przez trochę Bryce ma na myśli bardzo) dziwny, a Devon, chłopak Ellie, jest trochę przerażający z tą swoją doskonałością, ale siostra Chucka przytuliła go, kiedy tylko wypuściła z ramion jego najlepszego przyjaciela i już co najmniej dwa razy od tamtego czasu zapewniła go, że jest rodziną.

Po kolacji siedzą jeszcze razem w salonie, grają w gry słowne, piją wino, które Devon przywiózł od swoich rodziców, i Bryce myśli, że dawno już nie bawił się tak dobrze. Później nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy Chuck ześlizgnął się z kanapy i usiadł na podłodze, opierając plecy o jego nogi, ani w jaki sposób jego palce znalazły się w Chuckowych włosach. Nie pamięta, jak to się stało, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby to było go pocałować, poczuć jego usta na swoich wargach, dotknąć językiem jego zębów.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos Ellie, która siada obok niego, patrząc na niego poważnie i Bryce myśli, że znowu coś zepsuł. Podąża za jej wzrokiem, jego palce zatrzymują się nagle. Oboje obserwują spokojnie śpiącego Chucka, a potem Ellie dotyka jego nadgarstka i uśmiecha się, lekko kiwając głową, jakby dawała mu swoją zgodę i przez chwilę Bryce’owi wydaje się, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi z podniecenia.

Ellie zostawia ich samych i minuty mijają, palce Bryce’a ciągle zaplątane we włosy Chucka, jego oczy zamknięte, oddech spokojny. W końcu Bryce zastyga bez ruchu i Chuck mruczy „nie przestawaj”. Bryce uśmiecha się do siebie i budzi go, mówiąc, że już grubo po północy i jeśli w jutrzejszym meczu chcą mieć chociaż cień szansy przeciwko Devonowi, muszą iść spać.

— Przecież śpię — mamrocze Chuck, ale posłusznie wstaje.

Idąc za nim do pokoju Bryce myśli, że to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek dostanie. Bo przyjaźń Chucka nie jest czymś, co mógłby zaryzykować dla czegokolwiek.

 

[2009]

Umieranie jest do bani i boli jak cholera. Bryce wie, choćby dlatego, że raz już umarł. Wtedy chociaż Casey lepiej trafił i umarł szybciej, więc mniej bolało. Krócej. Teraz wydaje mu się, że ból będzie trwał wiecznie i nigdy nie pozwolą mu umrzeć. Opiera się o ścianę, nogi leżą ciężko na podłodze, dłoń zaciska się na koszulce i czuje, jak szybko przesiąka krwią. Próbuje zebrać siły, żeby doczołgać się do komputera, zniszczyć go, ale jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to powtarzana jak mantra prośba, żeby już pozwolono mu umrzeć.

Do momentu, w którym Chuck niemal dosłownie spada z nieba i nagle jego przepełnione bólem i przerażeniem oczy są wszystkim, co Bryce widzi. I nagle już wcale nie chce umierać, co jest zupełnie niesprawiedliwe teraz, kiedy zwyczajnie nie ma innej opcji. Chuck mamrocze uspokajająco bardzo spanikowanym głosem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, mówi o Sarze, która razem z nim będzie ratować świat i Bryce myśli o tym, że wcale nie chce ratować świata z Sarą. Chciał go ratować z Chuckiem i Chuck powiedział „nie”. Bolało. Być może trochę bardziej niż umieranie.

Bryce kręci więc głową i mówi, że to nieprawda. Chce powiedzieć te cholerne dwa słowa, których tak bardzo się bał przez tyle lat. Chce dodać, że kiedyś pojadą razem do Paryża i Nowej Zelandii, że Chuck zostanie tym milionerem, którym chciał zostać. Że nocami będą leżeć na trawie w jego ogromnym ogrodzie w rezydencji poza miastem i patrzeć w niebo, a Bryce, który zawsze był kiepski w astronomii, będzie wymyślał nowe nazwy dla konstelacji. Jakimś dziwnym trafem, co druga będzie się nazywała Chuck. Chce obiecać, że kiedyś pokaże mu to nagranie z wystawianego w szkole średniej musicalu, którego nigdy nie chciał mu pokazać, że kiedyś obaj, nie tylko Chuck, odejdą z CIA i będą mieli swoje długo i szczęśliwie.

Kiedyś. Jeśli tylko jakimś cudem znowu powstanie z martwych.


End file.
